So it's war they want
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Courtney's parents don't like Duncan. Well he's not to fond of them anymore either.


Duncan rolled his tongue ring between his teeth as he walked down the hot sidewalk with the scorching sun blazing over head. His eyes glanced up in the sun's direction as he shook his head. Courtney would be waiting for him. He checked his watch and cussed. He was already running late, and he knew all too well that the lecture would come. It would be dark soon. Well soon enough, anyways. It would be just bout sunrise when they got to the lake. For some reason she insisted on taking her car, and considering the fact that last time he brought his and left it at her house her parents had it towed, he decided to hoof it.

Two more blocks and he would be able to see her. Her onyx eyes and that swirl of chocolate hair. Her inviting skin and that soft pout of her lips. He stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He shook his head and proceeded to toy with his barbell again. It had become almost a nervous habit, and dammit every time he thought of Courtney he got nervous.

Duncan stopped in the middle of the side walk. A chill crawled up his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Heat flooded to his face as the bitter taste of adrenaline filled his mouth. He cracked his neck to the side and kept walking. The burning sensation of someone watching him seared into his skull. His teeth clenched down on his barbell hard enough to chip the enamel. He casually put his hands in his pockets as he walked. The cool metal of his pocket knife warming as he curled his fingers around it. His thumb played over the trigger switch as he got his barrings. There was an empty lot to his right where they had recently demolished a burnt building. The street on his left was a small two lane residential road and on the opposite side of the street was houses. Two light posts and a telephone pole were left until he made it to Courtney's house. He heard the car's wheels cracking on the pavement as it crept up beside him. The doors popped on their hinges as they were flung open.

Duncan had his blade out and ready by the time the hands grabbed him, but it did him no good, as one of the assailants struck him with something hard. His world turned fuzzy and distant as he fell, but darkened to black before he hit the ground.

A throbbing sensation coursed over the left side of his face. He could smell the blood even before he felt the sting of air on the fresh gash. He opened his eyes painfully noting the swelling on the left side. His eyes dilated painfully quick as the brightly lit room blared into his vision. He could discern the voice of a man somewhere in the room out of his line of sight. His mind mentally skimmed all of his crimes to make sure there wasn't one he had forgotten about. But regardless of his crimes this wasn't an interrogation room.

"Are you awake?"

"Fuck yeah. Let me go and I promise I won't kill your ass." Duncan growled as he strained his head to he side trying to see the coward hiding behind him. The room was white. Ceiling, floors, walls everything was blindingly white. It reminded him vaguely of the 'happy' rooms they locked mental patients it. Just one room above the padded cells. His wrists were tied together and by the feel of them also to a chair. His ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair. Absentmindedly, he frowned. He was in a hell of a position, especially not to know what he did. The man didn't seem amused.

"You are in no position to barter."

"I don't call it bartering, I call it a good old fashioned threat." He said turning his head to the other side. If the bastard didn't let him see him soon, he was going to do something drastic.

"You are in no position for either." Duncan growled and leaned forward in the chair. He jerked his weight backwards as hard as he could, sending the chair crashing into the man behind him and falling to the floor. Nausea and an overwhelming sensation of dizziness swam through his head as he counted the stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"This finalizes the deal, Jean." Duncan frowned. He was either hearing things, or that was a woman's voice. The man jumped up cuss words stringing from his mouth like saliva. Duncan smiled. The man could almost cuss as well as himself. His head was throbbing but at least he could see who was talking. The man looked in his late thirties. His hair was still thick but it was salt and pepper gray. His face was thin and rodent like and the massive uncorrected overbite didn't help his appearance either.

"Who the fuck are you people? And why the FUCK am I tied to a damn chair?!"

"Just be glad you aren't gagged and not any more harmed then you are" Duncan rolled his eyes back further into his head to look at the girl in the white lab coat.

"Why am I here?" He ask again his voice hissing through his teeth. She looked down at him and blinked her large green at him.

"Because you are a danger to society. So we have to take care of you." Duncan's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. The man picked the chair up so that Duncan was once again surrounded by white and unable to see the other two in the room.

"What the hell happened to my trial!? Shit, you guys didn't even tell me what I am guilty of, before you gave me the death penalty!?" The woman walked around and looked at him as she scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"Let's see here. Malicious mischief on six accounts, vandalism on fifteen accounts, larceny one count, arson five counts, theft in the first degree seven counts, auto theft one account, breaking and entering two counts, assault with intent to injure two accounts, and attempt to escape...several counts."

"Okay, yeah guilty of all that but I served my time for each of those." The girl just shrugged. As she pulled a syringe from her pocket. Duncan felt a pair of large hands grab his head in a vice like grip. The woman bent over holding the needle just in front of him.

"Are you ready to die? Or do you want to make everything alright?" Fear coiled through him as he stared at the clear liquid in the syringe. She continued to speak without waiting for his answer. "All you have to do is cut off contact with a certain brunette." Duncan's eyes grew wide in realization. A bubble of rage started in the pit of his stomach. It was all set up by Courtney's parents! They hated him. But he would never have pinned them for the type to take drastic measures. Then again it was Courtney's family. The anger itched at the back of his eyes but he stilled it back down, if he let his temper get the best of him now he would die.

"All I have to do is cut contact with Courtney? And that will save my life? I'll do it." The girl smiled and stood up. She patted him on the head gently.

"Good little cretin." He put the cap back over the needle and placed it in her pocket. She pulled another vile out and removed the cap. She pushed it to his neck causing a hiss to escape over his lips. She rubbed the injection sight after she removed the needle.

Duncan's eyes blinked open a few hours later, after the sedative and tranquilizer wore off. He sat up his hands sticking slightly to the grim covered pavement. Slowly he sat up and looked around at the dark desolate alley. A groan settled into him as he rubbed his head, and let his hand ride down to feel the small bump where that girl had given him a shot. He shook his head. He wasn't as dumb as they thought, but of course they would probably be watching him. It really didn't matter now who _they_ were, but he did have a thing or two he wanted to talk to that certain brunette's parents about.

His head swam as he stood up, but he shook it off quickly as he popped his knuckles. A bitter after taste in his mouth surrounded by a twinge of rage still nestled in the pit of his stomach allowed him to clear his head. He needed to get a few...supplies. Before he had his little chat with his future in laws.

* * *

**...TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
